historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hans und die Croollon-Armee: Der achte Teil
Das achte Kapitel 8.1 Der Gang durch's Höhlenlabyrinth: Nur ein einfacher Spaziergang? "Du James?", fragte Sepp den Hausdiener, während sie durch den dämmrigen Gang liefen, "Wie erkennen wir eigentlich, wann wir ihm Höhlenlabyrinth sind?" "Nun das ist ganz einfach Mylord: An der Farbe des Gesteines und an der Temperatur.", erklärte James sachlich und deute auf die Felswände, welche von ihrem braun-grau allmählich zu einem gänzlich hellgrauem Ton übergingen. Auch die Temperatur änderte sich spürbar: Es wurde wärmer! Zwar nicht viel, doch es machte schon eine Unterschied aus im Vergleich mit der Höhle in der Teufelssonnenwüste. Auch die Höhlendecke wurde wieder höher und rissiger, sodass fahles Licht bis auf den Boden schien. An manchen Stellen brachen sogar ganze, warme Lichtstrahlen durch baumstammgroße Löcher in der Decke auf den Boden. An diesen Orten wuchs dichtes, hohes Gras und sogar ein paar zierliche Sträucher. Auch sah man sogar den leicht bewölkten Himmel, wenn man direkt unter dem Loch stand und nach oben starrte. Unzählige Kleinstlebewesen, wie Käfer und Mäuser huschten umher - für sie waren solche Löcher Ein- und Ausgänge. "Jetzt sind wir im Höhlenlabyrinth.", sprach James. "Und was erwartet uns da?", wollte Brax wissen, "Werden wir uns verirren? Lauert vielleicht ein fürchterliches Monster in dessen Tiefen oder gibt es gefährliche, natürliche Fallen hier?" "Aber nicht doch Herr Brax!", winkte James ab und lachte amüsiert, "Zu allererst solltet Ihr wissen, dass wir uns ihm Höhlenlabyrinth nicht wirklich verirren können. Es ist zwar ziemlich verwinkelt, hat aber nur einen einzigen Ein- und einen einzigen Ausgang - nicht wie ein Irrgarten, was den feinen Unterschied ausmacht. Wenn wir nur lang genug suchen und uns an die Nomomatrex halten, werden wir früher oder später den Ausgang finden. Und unsere Vorräte sowie nun auch der Wasserschlauch sind bestens gefüllt." "Aha...", brummte der Hutkopf, "Und was ist mit meinen anderen Fragen?" "Auch diese Sorgen will ich Ihnen gerne nehmen, Herr Brax.", meinte James, "Vor langer Zeit haben die Gnome diesen Ort bei ihren Grabungen entdeckt und natürlich ausgiebig erforscht. Dabei fanden sie nicht mal den Hauch einer Spur von irgendeinder größeren Lebensform oder gar von einem Monster. Ihr habt es ja selber gesehen, außer ein paar Käfern, Mäusen und Eidechsen lebt hier nichts größeres. Und was die Sache mit den Fallen anbelangt, so ist auch hier nichts besonderes bekannt. Die einzigen Gefahren denen wir uns hier stellen müssen sind die gleichen wie fast überall. Wir können ausrutschen uns den Kopf oder andere Körperteile anhauen oder dergleichen Nichtigkeiten. Ihr seht also, Herr Brax, dass es überhaupt keinen Grund zur Sorge gibt. Der Gang hier durch das Höhlenlabyrinth wird fast wie ein Spaziergang sein." "Na wenn du das sagst...", brummte der Hutkopf wenig überzeugt, "Ich jedenfalls werde mich erst wieder wohl fühlen, wenn ich draußen an der frischen Luft bin." "Ach Brax...", murmelte Sepp und warf James einen vielsagenden Blick zu, bevor sie weitergingen. Das Höhlenlabyrinth war in der Tat sehr verwinkelt, doch trotzdem kamen sie gut und endlich mal wieder schnell voran. Im Vergleich zur tristen Teufelssonnenwüste waren diese zahlreichen Gänge und Hallen unglaublich vielfältig in ihrem Aussehen. Mal wanderten sie durch dunkle und fast lichtlose Gänge bevor sie wieder Stellen durchschritten, die mehr wie eine tiefe Schlucht als eine Höhle erschienen. An solchen Orten wimmelte es wieder von zahlreichen Pflanzen und zur Freude aller gab es hier und da ein paar Beerenbüsche an denen sich Sepp und Brax den Bauch mit frischen Früchten vollschlagen konnten. Und dann gingen sie wieder durch eine freundlich helle und malerische Tropfsteinhöhle. Das ging den ganzen Tag so weiter und müde von all den Eindrücken und Augenweiden erreichten James, Sepp und Brax am Abend einen Abschnitt der ziemlich dunkel und Feucht war, aber dessen Wände wie bei der Höhle in der Wüste über und über mit Moos bedeckt waren. Hier schlugen sie ihr Nachtlager auf. "Man ist das schön hier!", meinte Sepp, während er sich in seine Decke kuschelte und hungrig die Mahlzeit von James entgegenahm, "Das hier wäre ein toller Ort zum leben." "Findest du?", fragte Brax, der sich auch etwas von dem Essen nahm, "Ich weiß es sieht schon schön aus und so, aber es ist und bleibt eine Höhle. Sie taugt zwar zum Verstecken, aber zum leben? Hier kriegt man ja vom Rest der Welt nichts mit! Zumal haber ich immer noch das Gefühlt, dass hier irgendwas nicht stimmt!" "Nun wie du meinst.", sprach der Junge und wandte sich an James, "Was hälst du davon?" "Ich, Mylord? Nun in diesem Falle bin ich mit Herr Brax einer Meinung. Dieser Ort ist schön, keine Frage. Aber auf Dauer hier so abgeschieden zu leben finde auch ich nicht sinnvoll. Man würde ja schrecklich vereinsamen.", antwortete James, "Allerdings würde sie sich hervorragend für Experimente oder Trainingszwecke eignen, bei denen man lieber allein sein will, oder muss." "Ach so...", machte Sepp und gähnte herzhaft, "Vielleicht habt ihr ja sogar recht... Als einsamer und zausiger Einsiedler will ich nun doch nicht enden." Mit diesen Worten zog sich der Junge, nach einen Nachtgruß, die Decke über den Kopf und war bald eingeschlafen. Brax und auch James taten es ihm gleich. So sah keiner wie sich ein länglicher Schatten aus einer etwas entfernten Einbuchtung löste und davonhuschte. Während des Weggehens sprach er leise zu sich selbst. "Verloren ist, wer es wagt mein Reich zu betreten! Lasst sie mich gebührend empfangen! Ahahaha!" 8.2 Ein unheimlicher Zwischenfall... "Aufstehen Mylord! Es gibt Frühstück!", rief James und holte so den Jungen aus dem Reich der Träume. "Gähn... Bin schon, gähn...", murmelte Sepp müde blinzelnd, bevor er sich streckte und seinen Satz endlich vollendete, "...wach!" "Ist auch besser so!", nörgelte Brax ungeduldig, "James hat uns nämlich was wichtiges zu sagen, aber erst wenn auch du so weit bist." "Na dann... Ach ja: Dir auch einen guten Morgen Brax und dir auch James!", meinte Sepp und begann, nach dem auch der Hausdiener seinen Morgengruß entrichtet hat, mit sein Frühstück, welches aus frisch gepflückten Beeren, trockenem Brot und Wasser bestand. Alsbald waren dann alle soweit reisefertig, weshalb nun James seine angekündigte Ansage machen konnte. "Heute werden wir in die tiefen Teile des Höhlenlabyrinthes vordringen.", verkündete James, "Laut der Nomomatrex, welche ich mittlerweile schon einigermaßen gut lesen kann, ist dieser Teil der Höhle wesentlich tiefer unter der Erde und dementsprechend dämmriger als den, den wir gestern durchschritten haben." "Und was heißt das jetzt für uns?", fragte Brax. "Das heißt, dass wir dicht beieinander bleiben müssen, damit wir uns in der Dunkelheit der Gänge nicht verlieren, Herr Brax.", antwortete der Hausdiener, "Da aber dennoch die Gefahr besteht, dass einer von uns den Anschluss verliert, möchte ich, dass Ihr diese Säckchen hier nehmt." Damit reichte James, Sepp und Brax je ein kleines Leinensäckchen in denen ein Teil der Vorräte war. "Wie sollen uns dieses Säckchen dann weiterhelfen, wenn wir uns verlaufen und die anderen nicht mehr finden?", fragte Sepp nach. "Gar nicht Mylord.", entgegnete der Hausdiener knapp, "Wenn wir uns verlieren sollen Euch diese Vorräte helfen, genug Zeit zu bekommen von selbst den Ausgang zu finden, an dem dann der Rest schon wartet." "Und wieso machen wir dann nicht einfach kehrt und suchen den Verlorenen?!", wollte Brax ungehalten wissen, "Mit am Ausgang warten macht man es sich doch ziemlich leicht, nicht?!" "Überhaupt nicht, Herr Brax.", erklärte James, "Wenn wir zurückgehen und den anderen suchen würden, würden wir mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit aneinander vorbeilaufen. Ihr habt die verwinkelten Gänge gestern gesehen. Bei ausreichend Licht ist es kein Problem auch in die Sackgassen zu blicken, aber im Zwielicht verhält es sich da ganz anders." "Hm... Da ist was drann...", brummelte der Hutkopf. "Und vergesst außerdem nicht: So verwirrend das Höhlenlabyrinth auch sein mag, so hat es doch nur einen einzigen Ausgang an dem wir uns alle treffen werden.", versicherte der Hausdiener zuversichtlich. "Gut, hoffen wir's!", meinte Brax und drängte nun zum Aufbruch, "Dann mal los!" Und schon waren James, Sepp und Brax wieder unterwegs und drangen nun tiefer in den dunkleren Teil der Höhle ein. Der Weg fiel spürbar ab und schon nach der nächsten Biegung war das helle Tageslicht vom gestrigen Abschnitt einem trüben Dämmerlicht gewichen, bei dem man nur ansatzweise die näheren Umrisse des Ganges ausmachen konnte. Dicht an dicht schritten sie vorwärts und James Aussage schien sich zu bewarheiten, denn hier im Dunkel landeten sie fast regelmäßig in einer Sackgasse, bevor sie wieder den richtigen Weg fanden. Doch auch dieser dunkle Teil hatte seine eigenen Vorzüge. Denn mit der Zeit sah man in den Wänden wundervolle Erze und Kristalle, wie bei Isskors Höhle, in den Wänden schimmern. Doch im Gegensatz zu dieser handelte es sich hier um "gewöhnliche" Materialien, welche kein eigenen Licht abgaben und so den Gang etwas mehr erhellen würden. Vor allem Brax war von den filigranen Gebilden fasziniert, doch das war für ihn kein Grund zurückzufallen. Er hatte nämlich immer noch ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache... Es mochte schon später Nachmittag sein, als sie zu ihrer ersten Pause ansetzten. Der Gang durch die Höhle zehrte nämlich längst nicht so an den Kräften wie der durch die Wüste und im allgemeinen waren die Drei mittlerweile schon viel ausdauernder als zu Beginn ihrer Reise. Aber nun nahmen sie nur zu gerne die von James greichten Speisen entgegen und tranken in großen Schlücken aus dem Wasserschlauch. "Ich vertret mir mal ein bisschen noch die Beine bevor wir weitergehen.", sprach Brax, welcher sich mit Sepp und James nach getaner Mahlzeit auf dem Boden augeruht hatte, stand auf und ging ein kleines Stück zurück. "Aber gehen sie nicht zu weit, Herr Brax!", rief James ihm hinterher. "Ich doch nicht!", gab dieser beleidigt zurück und verschwand hinter einer Biegung. Dort war auch schon das eigentliche Ziel seines kleines Ausfluges: Ein hübscher Brocken eines Erzes, welches auch in diesem Dämmerlicht wunderschön funkelte. Flugs hatte er schon das Säckchen von James auf den Boden gelegt und geöffnet. "Dich nehm ich mit!", murmelte Brax und bugsierte den Brocken hinein, "So das wär's gewesen schnell zurü... Huch?! ..." Mit einem Mal wurde dem Hutkopf schwarz vor Augen... Derweil waren Sepp und James in ein Gespräch vertieft. "Jetzt haben wir schon zwei von den vier Schlüsselelemten.", meinte Sepp und fügte scherzhaft hinzu, "Wenn wir diesen Vorteil weiter ausbauen könnten, dann muss sich Hans in Acht nehmen, hahaha!" "Wohl wahr Mylord.", entgegnete der Hausdiener und gab zu bedenken, "Wisst Ihr, so unwahrscheinlich ist das gar nicht. Nach unserem jetzigen Wissensstand ist es Hans und seiner Armee immerhin noch nicht gelungen einen der anderen zwei Gegenstände in ihre Gewalt zu bringen." "Gut...", meinte Sepp und dachte nach, "Aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass wir mehr als eine Woche lang durch die Wüste geirrt sind. In dieser Zeit wird sich in den anderen Teilen von Bosrebb bestimmt eine Menge getan haben." "Auch in diesem Punkt mögt Ihr recht haben, Mylord.", sprach James und richtete sich auf, "Doch noch wissen wir nichts genaueres und daher sollten wir das Beste hoffen." "Stimmt...", murmelte Sepp und stand ebenfalls auf, "Wird Zeit weiterzugehen." Prüfend sahen sich der Junge und James nach dem Hutkopf um, doch er war noch nicht da. "Brax?!", rief der Junge in die Dunkelheit, "Brax, wir gehen weiter!" "Herr Brax, wo seid Ihr?", stimmte auch James mit ein, "Hören Sie uns?" "Na scheinbar nicht.", schlussfolgerte Sepp, als nach geraumer Zeit keine Antwort kam, "Komm James, schauen wir mal nach!" "Selbstverständlich Mylord!", antwortete James und gemeinsam folgten sie der Spur seiner Füßchen, welche er im losen Erdreich dieses Höhlenabschnittes hinterlassen hatte bis zur Biegung. "Seltsam...", murmelte der Hausdiener, "Hier hört seine Spur abrupt auf." "Sieht so aus, als ob ihn etwas hochgehoben und wegetragen hätte, doch ich kann keine andere Spur sehen.", stellte Sepp fest. "Und außerdem hat Herr Brax sein Säckchen mitgenommen, Mylord.", ergänzte der Hausdiener, "Dies würde Er wohl kaum tun, wenn Ihn etwas angegriffen hätte. Zumal wir den Angriff hätte hören müssen, denn wir waren ja nicht allzuweit entfernt." "Kann mir aber auch nicht vorstellen, welchen Grund Brax gehabt haben könnte zurück zugehen und seine Spuren ab hier zu verwischen.", erwiederte der Junge nachdenklich, "Könnte hier nicht vielleicht doch ein seltsames Wesen hausen? Ein weiterer Wächter vielleicht?" "Ausgeschlossen, Mylord.", verneinte James, "Die Aufenthaltsorte der Wächter sind uns schon seit dem dämonischen Sumpf bekannt und einen fünften gibt es nicht. Es wäre ja auch unsinnig direkt neben Isskor sofort einen Weiteren zu stationieren. Und wie gesagt, von einen bedrohlichen Wesen haben die Gnome nie berichtet." James dachte kurz nach, bevor er fortfuhr, "Es sei denn..." "Es sei was?", fragte Sepp dem die Sache langsam unheimlich wurde, immerhin war Brax spurlos verschwunden. "Es sei denn, dass sich erst vor kurzem hier etwas eingenistet hat Mylord...", spekulierte der Hausdiener mit einem ernsten Gesichtsaudruck. 8.3 Die Hatz durch das Höhlenlabyrinth "Das wäre aber nicht gut...", sprach Sepp ehrlich und er fühlte wie er Angst bekam, "Was tun wir jetzt?" "Auf alle Fälle Vorsicht walten lassen Mylord!", antwortete James und begann zum Rastplatz zurückzugehen, "Und vor allen Dingen sollten wir weitergehen." "Aber Brax ist verschwunden!", protestierte der Junge, "Wollen wir ihn hier zurücklassen?!" "Keineswegs Mylord!", entgegnete James ernst, "Doch wenn es ein Wesen hier im Höhlenlabyrinth gibt, dann muss es sein Nest in deren Tiefen haben! Überlegen Sie doch mal: Der vordere Teil war vegleichsweise strahlend hell erleuchtet, dort hätten wir ein Nest oder einen Schlupfwinkel sofort bemerkt. Doch in den dämmrigen Gängen vor uns kann sich einiges im Schatten verstecken. Und außerdem ist Herr Brax alles andere als wehrlos. Vielleicht gelingt es Ihm ja in der Zwischenzeit sich von selbst zu befreien und dann wird er Kurs auf den Ausgang nehmen und auf uns warten. So wie wir es besprochen haben. Und wenn wir hier nur herumsitzen und nach unserem Freund rufen, werden wir wohl kaum erfolg haben, oder Mylord?" "Ja das stimmt...", gab Sepp, nach dieser umfangreichen Erklärung, kleinlaut zu, "Gut, dann gehen wir mal!" "So ist es richtig, Mylord!", bekräftigte James, "Halten Sie Ihren Zauberstab bereit! Wir können nicht sagen, was in diesen tiefen auf uns lauert..." Angespannt und mit gespitzten Ohren setzen der Junge und James ihren Weg fort. Die Gänge fielen immer weiter in die Tiefe ab und die Biegungen und Sackgassen wurden immer ausgeprägter. Hoffnungsvoll hielten die Zwei ab und zu inne und lauschten, ob sie nicht irgendwo die vertraute Stimme ihres Freundes hören würden. Doch da war nichts außer das gelegentliche Tropfen von Wasser oder das Trippeln von Mäusen. Brax war und blieb verschwunden... Sie gingen ein oder zwei Stunden weiter ohne das sie Brax fanden oder etwas ungewöhnliches passierte. Mit der Zeit ließ darum ihre Anspannung etwas nach und auch die Aufmerksamkeit wurde durch die monotonität der Gänge erheblich geschwächt. Es verwunderte darum nicht, dass Sepp aus allen Wolken fiel, als er mit seinem Fuß in etwas klebriges trat, dass so zäh war, dass es dessen Schuh nicht so leicht wieder los lies. "Wah!", rief er erschrocken aus und versuchte seinen Fuß freizubekommen, "Was ist denn das?!" "Warten Sie! Ich helfe Ihnen Mylord!", sprach James, beugte sich hinunter und begutachtete den Schlamassel. Es war ein großer Tropfen zähflüssiger Masse, die Sepp's mittlerweile ziemlich mitgenommenen Schuh festhielt. Vorsichtig nahm der Hausdiener davon etwas zwischen die Finger und war über die Klebekraft ziemlich erstaunt. "Es ist auf jeden Fall kein natürliches Produkt, Mylord.", stellte James klar und wandte sich wieder dem Schuh zu, "Doch zuerst sollten sie Ihren Fuß aus dem Schuh nehmen, dann müsste ich es schaffen ihn loszubekommen." "Mach ich.", antwortete der Junge und tat wie ihm geheißen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Sepp's Gewicht nun wegfiel hatten James und Sepp zusammen alle Mühe den Schuh loszubringen. Doch steter Tropfen höhlt den Stein, weshalb sie es nach einiger Zeit auch endlich schafften. "Puh!", schnaufte Sepp angestrengt, "Wenn das kein extrem klebriges Harz oder sonst etwas ist, was ist es dann? Eine Art böser Zauber oder so?" "Nein Mylord so etwas nicht.", beruhigte der Hausdiener, "Diese Masse ist kein Zauberwerk sondern sie wurde künstlich und handwerklich hergestellt: Mit Alchemie!" "Alchemie?", wiederholte Sepp ungläubig, "Haben wir es also mit einem Menschen oder so zu tun?" "Mit einem Menschen würde ich nun nicht behaupten Mylord.", korrigierte James, "Aber auf jeden Fall mit einem gebildeteren Wesen und keinem blutrünstigen Monster! Denn dies da war definitiv eine Falle." "Moment mal..." Der Junge begann nachzudenken und wirkte ziemlich schockiert, "Das würde bedeuten, dass Brax auch entführt worden sein konnte!" "Genau!", krächzte eine tiefe Altmännerstimme aus dem Dunkel hinter ihnen, "Und ihr werdet ihm bald Gesellschaft leisten! Ahahaha!" James und Sepp konnten nur grob ein schwebendes, menschenähnliches Wesen im Schatten ausmachen, bevor es mit seiner einzigen Hand, die es anstelle seiner Beine hatte, etwas auf die Zwei warf. Solcherlei Dinge ja schon gewohnt, wichen sie geschickt aus und entdeckten, dass es sich auch um diesen Kleber handelte. "Schnell weg hier Mylord!", rief James, "Wir müssen einen Vorsprung gewinnen, dann können wir diesen Kerl überraschen!" "Gute Idee!", meinte Sepp und zusammen rannten sie vor der Kreatur davon. "Ja lauft nur! Ihr entkommt mir nicht! Ahahaha!", lachte das Wesen wie ihm Wahn und eilte ihnen, Kleberbälle werfend, hinterher. Zunächst schien es auch so, als würden Sepp und James das Wesen abhängen doch mit einem Mal waren sie in einer Sackgasse. "Unmöglich!", meinte James und unterdrückte die aufkommende Panik, während er die Wand abtastete, "Einer dieser Abbiegungen muss weiterführen!" So schnell sie konnten rannten sie zu einer anderen Einbuchtung und erst bei näherer Untersuchung mussten sie feststellen, dass es eine falsche Wand war! "Ach du meine Güte!", rief James aus als er zusammen mit Sepp die Blockade, sie war übrigens aus billigem Holz zusammengeschustert, entfernte und sie weiter rannten, "Herr Brax hatte doch Recht gehabt!" "Aber mit einem verrückten Alchemisten, der Kleister wirft und Holzwände zimmert kann doch keiner rechnen!", keuchte Sepp atemlos, "Ob der Vorsprung jetzt schon groß genug ist?" Wie um die Frage zu verneinen, bog die Kreatur ebenfalls gerade in ihren Gang ein und holte auf. "Hier her!", lockte sie und kamm schnell näher, "Putt, putt, putt! Ahahaha!" "Das glaubst auch nur du!", dachte Sepp und zusammen mit James hastetn sie weiter voran. Weitere falsche Wände und andere Hindernisse bremsten sie allerdings immer sehr und so kam, was kommen musste: Einer von ihnen wurde Getroffen und klebte nun mit dem entsprechenden Körperteil fest! In diesem Fall war es James, welcher nun mit seinem linken Arm an der Höhlenwand klebte. "Oh was haben wir denn da?", krächzte auch schon die Stimmte des Alchemisten, "Und du kommst auch gleich dran! Ahahaha!" Verzweifelt versuchte Sepp dem Hausdiener zu helfen, doch das Wesen war fast da, weshalb James den Jungen mit seiner freien Hand wegstieß. "Laufen Sie Mylord!", rief er, "Um alles in der Welt laufen Sie weg!" "Aber James...", wollte Sepp widersprechen, doch da flog schon ein Kleberball knapp seinem Ohr vorbei und er sah ein, dass der Hausdiener recht hatte. "Keine Sorge ich werde alles tun um dich und Brax zu befreien!", rief er ihm noch hinterher, bevor er lospurtete, auch wenn er selbst nicht so recht an seine Worte glauben konnte. Es folgte ein langer Spurt, der allerdings durch die verwinkelten Gänge und die Hindernisse enorm gebremst wurde. Atemlos lehnte sich Sepp nach einer Weile an eine Wand und hoffte, dass er endlich genug Abstand erreichen konnte. Die Sorge um Brax und James lies die Pause jedoch nicht allzu lang werden. "Ich muss diesen Kerl überraschen!", dachte Sepp entschlossen, als sein Atem wieder ruhiger ging, "Wenn ich ihn überwältige, dann kann ich ihn zwingen meine Freunde freizulassen." Der Junge atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er aufmerksam weiterging und hoffte dieses Wesen zu finden, bevor es ihn fand. Doch leider kam es ganz anders... Sepp spähte gerade in einen Gang, als die Stimme des Wesen direkt hinter ihm ertönte. "Ah da bist du ja!", krächzte sie, "Na bist du bereit? Ahahaha!" Und ehe sich der Junge versah hatte die Kreatur ein dickes, festes, Seil, mit einem Stein vornedran, auf ihn geschleudert, welches sich durch den eigenen Schwung von selbst um seine Arme an seiner Brust wickelte. Dadurch überrascht war es ein leichtes für seinen Fänger dieses gänzlich festzuziehen und ihn fachmännisch am Oberkörper zu fesseln. "Hahaha! Hab ich dich!", freute es sich und packte den Jungen hinten fest mit seiner Hand. Nachdem dieser vergeblich versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien und einsah, dass es sinnlos war, drehte er seinen Hals so gut es ging - er wollte nun zumindest seinen Fänger sehen. Was Sepp sah überraschte ihn allerdings sehr, denn er blickte in das wenig bedrohliche, menschliche Antlitz eines alten Mannes mit dichtem weißen Haar, einem ebenso dichten, langen und zerzaustem Bart und einer hellen Kappe auf dem Kopf. Seine kleinen, grünen Augen hatten einen leicht entrückten Ausdruck, während sich ein dreckiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Auch sein Oberkörper war äußerst menschlich und steckte in einem roten Hemd mit vielen Taschen. Auf seinem Rückten war ein Korb geschnallt in dem diese Kleisterbälle aufbewahrt wurde. Nicht menschlich war jedoch, dass der Alte weder Arme noch Beine hatte, einfach in der Luft schwebte und anstelle letzterer Extremitäten einfach ein kräftiger, schwarzer Arm mit einer Greifhand herausragte. "W... Wer bist du?!", fragte Sepp verwirrt, nachdem er das erste Erstaunen verdaut hatte und dann fügte er etwas energischer hinzu, "Und wohin hast du meine Freunde verschleppt?" "Ahahaha!", lachte der Alte einfach und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wahnsinnigen Grimasse, "Ihr habt es gewagt in mein Reich einzudringen! Nun dürft ihr dafür herhalten mir, dem Alchemist Richard Pampelberg, endlich den entgültigen Beweis zu bringen! Ahahaha!" Ohne weitere Umschweife begann der, in wahnsinniges Gelächter ausgebrochene, Alchemist den Jungen mit sich in einen der dunklen Gänge zu zerren... 8.4 Im Laboratorium von Richard Pampelberg "Lass mich sofort los! Hörst du? Sonst wirst du es noch bereuen!", zeterte Sepp wütend, doch der Alte hörte ihm gar nicht zu sondern zog ihn einfach weiter durch die Gänge. Dabei brabbelte er unentwegt etwas von diesem "entgültigen Beweis", doch er ging nicht näher darauf ein. Nach einer Weile gab der Junge seinen sinnlosen Widerstand auf und grübelte angestrengt nach, während er feststellen musste, dass die Gänge nach und nach wieder lichter und größer wurden. Auch erkannte Sepp, dass dieser Richard Pampelberg (ein ziemlich bescheuerter Name wie er fand) trotz seines Wahnsinns ein begnadeter Alchemist sein musste. Denn hier und da bog er vom eigentlichen Weg ab ein in eine von ihm selbst freigesprengte Gasse - was bewies das auch dieser alte Mann genau wie Graf Nüsske Schwarzpulver zusammenmischen konnte. Diese Tatsache machte dem Junge dann doch ein wenig Angst. Wer weiß für welche abscheulichen Experimente seine Freunde und er hinhalten müssen? Einzig der Gedanke, dass James und Brax bis jetzt noch unversehrt sind und er deshalb keinen seiner Freunde gräßlich entstellt vorfinden würde beruhigte ihn ein bisschen. Zahlreiche gesprengte Tunnel und natürliche Gänge später waren sie auch schon da: In einer kleinen Halle in der, durch das Licht, welches durch ein kreisrundes Loch in der Höhlendecke schien, ein üppiger Pflanzenwuchs von Büschen, Gräsern und Moos herrschte. Doch das merkwürdigste befand sich akkurat in der Mitte dieser Höhle... "Ein Haus?!" Sepp traute seinen Augen nicht, doch es war wirklich da: Ein großes Haus aus Lehm, Holz und Stein mit vielen Fenstern, einer großzügigen Eingangstür und zwei ziemlich großen Schornsteinen aus denen gerade dicker Rauch hinaus zum Loch in der Decke stieg. "Ahahaha! Da wären wir ja auch schon!", verkündete der Alchemist lachend und mit der gleichen wahnsinnigen Grimasse, die er auch hatte, als er Sepp eingefangen hatte, "Schnell rein mit dir zu deinen Freunden! Ahahaha! Und dann kann es bald losgehen! Noch heute werde ich den entgültigen Beweis erbringen!" Noch während der Alte diese Worte sprach hatte er den Jungen schon durch die Tür gezogen und er sah das Haus von innen. Alle Wände sowie Decke und Boden waren weder mit Lehm oder etwas anderem verputzt worden sondern sahen so aus, als wäre das Haus gerade erst fertig geworden und der Feinschliff erst noch kommen musste. Auch fehlten sämtliche Einrichtungsgegenstände, welche ein Haus erst wohnlich machen würden. Flüchtig konnte Sepp lediglich einen großen Kamin in einem Raum ausmachen, doch da zog ihn der Alchemist schon weiter in einen anderen Raum. Und dieser Unterschied sich massiv vom ganzen restlichen Rohbau! Denn der Boden sowie die Wände waren komplett mit Keramikfliesen verkleidet. Auch die Decke war hier sorgsam mit dicken Brettern belegt worden. Darüber hinaus war dieser Raum auch nicht leer wie alle anderen. Die Wände waren von oben mit unten voller Regale in denen Bücher sowie Gefäße mit den verschiedensten Inhalten in einem wahllosen Durcheinander einsortiert wurden. Ettliche Kerzenhalter und große Fenster ließen genügen Licht herein. Drei massive, hölzerne Arbeitstische standen im Raum verteilt auf denen unzählige Gerätschaften herumlagen und in der Mitte des Raumes war eine Feuerstelle eingelassen. Links und Rechts in den Ecken konnte der Junge weitere Feuerstellen ausmachen, die durch bewegliche, dünne Holzwände vom Hauptraum abgeschirmt werden konnten. Über diesen war je ein Dreibein samt Kessel aufgestellt, doch nur unter dem mittleren Kessel brannte ein Feuer, welches die sich darin befindliche undefinierbare Flüssigkeit zum blubbern brachte. Der dabei entstehende Dampf konnte durch ein Loch in der Decke, welches wohl zu einem der Schornsteine führte, entweichen. Sepp war augenblicklich klar, dass er sich hier in einem alchemistischen Laboratorium befand. Jeder Magier oder Alchemist in der Grafschaft, auch seine Mutter, hatte so einen Raum - allerdings wesentlich kleiner und meist spartanischer Eingerichtet als dieser hier... Aber diese Erkenntnis wurde unwichtig, als er James und Brax an eine der Wände sah! Sie waren gefesselt und dann zusätzlich noch an ein freigeräumtes Regal angebunden damit sie nicht fliehen konnten. Doch ansonsten schienen sie in Ordnung zu sein, weshalb dem Jungen ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. "Ahahaha! Ran mit dir!", krächzte der Alte und band Sepp zu seinen Freunden ans Regal, "So! Nur noch die Sachen aufräumen dann kann es losgehen! Ahahaha!" Mit diesen Worten schwebte der Alchemist aus dem Raum und kaum war er verschwunden brachen die Drei ihr Schweigen. "James, Brax!", begann der Junge erleichtert, "Bin ich froh euch zu sehen." "Das sind wir auch Mylord!", entgegnete James zurückhaltend und betrachtete seine Fesseln, "Allerdings wären mir andere Umstände lieber gewesen..." "In der Tat!", erboste sich der Hutkopf, "Ich steh' mir hier schon seit Stunden die Beine in den Bauch in der ständigen Angst was dieser Irre mit uns vor hat! Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass er es dabei belassen wird uns nach unseren Namen zu fragen oder uns zu vermessen!" "Das glaube ich leider auch nicht...", gestand Sepp, "Aber dem Raum nach zu urteilen ist dieser Richard Pampel wie auch immer ein reiner Alchemist. Ich jedenfalls kann keinerlei magischen Gegenstände ausmachen." "Da habt Ihr recht Mylord.", bestätigte James. "Und das bring uns was?!", hakte Brax ungehalten nach, "Redet nicht immer um den heißen Brei rum! Ihr wisst doch das ich weder ein Magier noch ein Alchemist bin und ich es hasse wenn man vor mir fachsimpelt!" "Ganz ruhig Brax! Ganz ruhig!", besänftigte der Junge, "Tut mir leid, wenn dich das so stört. Also ich will damit andeuten, dass dieser Kerl kein Magier ist und deshalb aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch keinerlei magische Ströme spüren kann." "Gut bis hierhin hab ich es schon verstanden, aber was bringt und das jetzt?", fragte der Hutkopf weiter, "Wir haben keine Hände frei für irgendwelche Zaubertricks!" "Das nicht...", begann der Junge, hielt dann den Mund und plötzlich hörte Brax dessen Stimme in seinem Kopf, "...aber wir können uns auch während seiner Anwesenheit telepathisch unterhalten ohne das er davon etwas merkt! Wer weiß? Vielleicht hilft uns das ja auch schon." "Glaub ich zwar nicht so.", erwiderte Brax nun ebenfalls telepathisch, "Aber wenn unsere einzige Möglichkeit ist..." "Das ist die richtige Einstellung!", bekräftigte Sepp seinen Freund. "Obacht!", warnte James, "Er kommt zurück!" Wie auf's Stichwort schwebte Richard Pampelberg nun wirklich wieder in den Raum und betrachtete, mit einem entrückten Ausdruck im Gesicht, seinen "Fang" nun eingehend. "Also was haben wir denn da?", murmelte er vor sich hin, "Einen Hutkopf... Ein rosanes Etwas - bestimmt erschaffen und einen Jungen... Hm... das ist verdächtig!" Ohne Vorwanung schwebte der Alte näher an den Jungen heran, durchwühlte wie wild seine Taschen und ließ erst von ihm ab als er dessen Zauberstab in seiner Hand hielt. "Wusste ich es doch!!!", schrie er triumphierend und hielt den Zauberstab wie einen Beweis in die Luft, während seine Augen nervös zu zucken begannen, "Du bist ein Magier! Und ihr zwei seid nichts anderes als magische Wesen!" Das Wort "Magie" spuckte der Alchemist aus wie Gift und in seine Augen glänzte nebem seinem bereits bekannten Wahnsinn nun auch der blanke Hass, dessen Intensität unsere Freunde ziemlich erschreckte. "Ahahahaha!", lachte der Alchemist, der, so schien es, nun komplett den Verstand verloren hatte, "Oh welch Ironie! Ihr armen Unglücklichen seid sogar magischer Natur und dürft nun dafür herhalten zu beweisen, dass die Alchemie viel besser ist als die Magie! Ahahaha!" "Worin auch immer der Unterschied liegt...", murmelte Brax verständnislos vor sich hin und erschrak fürchterlich als der Alte ihn trotzdem hörte. "Das ist ein großer Unterschied!", ereiferte sich der Alchemist und seine Augen zuckten noch mehr, "Ihr Magier bedient euch ständig der Alchemie meist ohne davon etwas zu merken! Doch ohne das Wissen der Alchemie würde sich die Zauberei bloß auf irgendwelche Wundertricks und ähnliches beschränken! Weder Heiltränke noch lebensverlängernde Maßnahmen wären ohne die Alchemie möglich! Aber das kriegt ja niemand mit, weil sich die Magie alles einverleibt und diese Tatsache in den Hintergrund drängt! Ahaha!" Der Alchemist verfiel in ein wahnhaftes Gelächter bevor er fortfuhr. "Aber ich werde mit diesem Unrecht aufräumen! Alles hier in diesem Labor entspringt der Alchemie und selbst mein jetziges Erscheinungsbild habe ich nur der Alchemie zu verdanken! Kein einziger Zauber hat hier jemals Hand angelegt! Alles ist bodenständig und nachweisbar! Ahahaha! Und nun sollt auch ihr sehen wozu die Alchemie fähig ist!" Mit diesen Worten legte der Alte Sepp's Zauberstab auf einen der Arbeitstische und übergoss ihn mit einer der Flüssigkeiten aus dem Kessel. Kaum war dies Geschehen löste sich der Stab auch schon mit einem zischenden Geräusch auf und hinterlies nichts als einen hässlichen, schwarzen Fleck auf dem Tisch. "Mein Zauberstab!", rief der Junge in Gedanken aus und wandte sich an seine Freunde, "Wir müssen sehen, dass wir hier wegkommen!" "Aber wie?!", fragte Brax nervös. "Die Fesseln Mylord und Herr Brax!", gab James zu bedenken, "Fühlt ihr es? Als diese Person uns gezogen hat waren sie durch den Zug schön straff aber hier durch das rumstehen sind sie ein wenig lose geworden." "Das Stimmt!", erkannte Sepp als er es unauffällig versuchte, "Tja mit einer Hand kann man eben doch nicht so gut fesseln!" "Ich kann mir schon denken wie es dann weitergeht...", begann Brax, doch da schnarrte Richard Pampelberg wütend dazwischen. "Unterlasst das auf der Stelle!", rief er außer sich und seine Augen zuckten schon wieder, "Ich weiß, dass ihr miteinander redet! Ich kann es zwar nicht spüren, aber allein wie ihr euch anseht... Oh diese Magier! Kein Trick ist ihnen zu schade! Wenn ich euch das nächste mal dabei erwische dann... Ahahaha!" Nachdem der Alte diese Drohung ausgesprochen hatte begann er allerlei Zutaten zusammen zu mischen, doch ab und an hob er den Kopf und beobachtete die Drei mit strengem Blick. "Was genau habt Ihr eigentlich mit uns vor?", fragte James ernst und in der Hoffnung etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. "Das weiß ich nicht! Ahahaha!", lachte der Alchemist vor Wahnsinn, während er gerade zwei Substanzen in ein Glas schüttete was einen kleine Explosion, die den Bart des Alten versengte, zur Folge hatte, "Aber ich habe ja drei Testobjekte zur Verfügung! Ahahaha! Da kann ich genug experiementieren und so den entgültigen Beweis erbringen! Ahahaha! Nichts und niemand wird mich aufhalten!" Dann widmete sich der Alchemist wieder gänzlich seiner Arbeit und ließ seine Gefangen in der schrecklichen Gewissheit, dass sie nicht wissen werden, was mit ihnen geschieht. "Kannst du deine Hand schon bewegen?", fragte Sepp, der selbst an seinen Fesseln arbeitete, Brax. "Seh ich so aus?!", war die knappe Antwort doch da hob Richard Pampelberg schon wieder seinen Kopf und sie mussten innehalten. "Ich weiß nur eines...", fügte der Hutkopf ernst hinzu, "Wenn es so weitergeht, dann ist der Irre fertig bevor wir auch nur angefangen haben!" 8.5 Der große Knall "Ahahaha! Nicht mehr lange und meine erste Mixtur wird fertig sein!!!", verkündete der Alchemist freudig, während er etwas undefinirbares in einem der Kessel zusammenrührte. "...Und einer von uns tot....", dachte Sepp unglücklich und versuchte ob er nicht doch schnell die Fesseln lösen konnte.. Nein! Schon haftete der entrückte Blick des Alten wieder auf ihm und seinen Freunden. Es war schier unmöglich sich so zu befreien. "Wenn dieser Richard Pampelberg nur stärker Abgelenkt werden würde...", grübelte der Junge, "Aber da müsste schon ein Wunder geschehen..." Was weder unsere drei Freunde noch der Alchemist ahnen konnten war die Tatsache, dass noch jemand durch das Höhlenlabyrinth streifte! Manch einer kann es sich schon fast denken, aber allen anderen sei gesagt, dass es niemand geringeres als Eulmert war! Zwar war ihm der Weg durch Isskor's Höhle verwährt geblieben, doch der Helfersteinkauz fand seinen Weg hierher durch eine der zahlreichen Spalten und wanderte nun etwas ahnungslos durch die Gänge die ihn nach einer Weile eben auch zum Haus von Richard Pampelberg führte. "Oh ein Haus! Rülps!", freute sich der Kauz und sah durch die vielen Fenster ins Innere, "Oh und meine Rülpse, äh Freunde sind ja auch schon da! Rülps, besuchen sie doch glatt diesen netten alten Mann! Rülps noch mal jetzt verstehe ich! Darum haben sie in der Wüste nicht auf mich gewartet: Sie, rülps, wollten diesen armen einsamen Mann besuchen! Na, rülps, dann mach ich diesen Besuch mal perfekt! Rülps! Sie werden sicherlich, rülps, froh sein mich hier zu sehen und, rülps, vielleicht gibt es ja auch was zu rülpsen, äh essen..." Mit dieser Hoffnung schlüpfte Eulmert auch schon hinein und keiner bekam mit wie er das Laboratorium betrat. "Uuuhhh!", hauchte der Helfersteinkauz erfürchtig und als ihm klar wurde wo er hier war bekamen seine Augen einen merkwürdigen Glanz und er vergas sogar das Rülpsen, "Ein Alchemielabor... Wie toll! Ich war schon lange in keinem mehr!" Ohne auch nur näher die brenzlige Situtaion zu bemerken in der sich James, Sepp und Brax gerade befanden flatterte Eulmert auch schon zur Feuerstelle in der linken Ecke, zog etwas unbeholfen die Holzwand zu und begann seinerseits etwas zu brauen. Scheinbar wahllos schüttete er die verschiedenste Sachen in einen der Kessel, dessen Inhalt schon nach kürzester Zeit bedrohlich zu blubbern begann. Zufrieden sah Eulmert die Masse an, die er da fertigte, bevor er weitere Substanzen hineinwarf. "Ein bisschen bin ich zwar eingerostet.", gestand sich der Helfersteinkauz selbst doch er fügte zuversichtlich hinzu, "Aber das wird schon! Ich werde meinen Freunden und diesem netten Opa eine Überraschung zusammenbrauen die sich gewaschen hat! Oioioi, was werden sie sich freuen!" Doch dazu hatten unsere drei Freunde auch ohne Eulmerts zutun keinen Grund! "Ich bin fertig! Ahahaha!", verkündete Richard Pampelberg und hielt ein Fläschchen mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit in der Hand. In seinem Wahn hatte er bis jetzt nicht bemerkt, dass noch ein weiterer "Alchemist" am Werke war und auch Sepp, James und Brax ist es vor lauter Angst, was der Alte nun mit ihnen machen würde, entgangen. "Na wer will zuerst? Ahahaha!", fragte er und sein Gesicht war ganz verzerrt vor Wahn und Freude seinen Hass auf die Magier nun endlich ausleben zu können. Sein zuckenden Augen wanderten die Drei ab und blieben schlussendlich auf James gerichtet. "Du da!", meinte der Alte und schwebte näher an James ran, "Du wirst es zuerst probieren! Ahahaha!" James wehrte sich verzweifelt dagegen, als Richard Pampelberg versuchte ihm etwas einzuflösen, doch seine Bewegungsfreiheit war zu eingeschränkt und auch die Proteste seiner Freunde waren wenig hilfreich. "Komm schon nur einen einzigen Schluck! Ahahaha!", sprach er ganz verklärt und nach einiger "Überzeugung" konnte er dem Hausdiener den Inhalt in den Mund schütten. "James, nein!", riefen Sepp und Brax entsetzt aus, doch es war zu spät! Neugierig schwebte der Alte etwas von dem Hausdiener weg und beobachtete voller Interesse, was diese Zeug nun mit James anfangen würde. Wie zu erwarten geschah zuerst gar nichts. James stand einfach und war noch wie glähmt von den Ereignissen. "James...", fragte Sepp vorsichtig, "Alles in Ordnung?" "Hörst du uns noch?!", hakte Brax, den James' Abwesenheit beunruhigte, nervös nach, "Wenn ja, dann sag doch was!" Auf einmal holte der Hausdiener tief Luft und er sah aus, als würde er vergeblich versuchen etwas zurückzuhalten. "James!", schrien Sepp und Brax voller Sorge, doch dann atmete James einfach wieder aus und ein erleichterter Ausdruck breitete sich auf sein Gesicht aus. "Danke für Eure Fürsorge, Mylord und Herr Brax.", begann der Hausdiener beruhigend, "Es ist alles in Ordnung! Dieses Zeug hat mir nichts anhaben können!" "Puh...", seufzten seine Freunde erleichtert, doch diese Erleichterung hielt nur kurz. "Seid sofort still!!!", schnarrte der Alte dazwischen, "Dann muss ich eben zu etwas anderen Mitteln greifen! Ahahaha!" "Oh nein...", dachte sich Brax nur. Doch während sich der Alchemist wieder ans Werk machte, hatte Eulmet sein Höllengebräu schon wesentlich weiter gebracht. Die Masse tobte und schäumte wie das wütende Meer in dem Kessel und dunkle, rot-schwarze Rauchwolken stiegen immer dichter empor. "Oioioi! Das sieht schon mal nicht schlecht aus!", stellte Eulmert fest und warf weiterhin alle verfügbaren Sachen hinein, "Nicht mehr lange und ich kann meine Freunde damit überraschen... was auch immer das da dann wird." Der Kauz hielt kurz inne, denn etwas machte sich in seinem Bauch breit. "Oioioi!", rief er aus, "Da hat sich schon wieder was angesammelt. Na was soll's? Raus damit!" Und damit begann Eulmert sich eines langen, lauten und übelriechenden Rülpsers zu entledigen der dafür sorgte, dass die Holzwand nur so wackelte und zumindest James, Sepp und Brax darauf aufmerksam wurden. "Wer ist da?", fragten sie verdutzt, was den den Helfersteinkauz dazu veranlasste die Wand etwas zurück zu schieben, sodass sie ihn sahen. "Eulmert?!", riefen sie wie im Chor, "Was um alles in der Welt machst du da?!" "Oioioi! He Freunde, rülps! Lang nicht mehr gesrülpst, äh, gesehen!", antwortete dieser und machte ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht. "Ich arbeite an einer ganz, rülps, tollen Überraschung für euch!" Eine mächtige Schockwelle ging in diesem Augeblick vom Kessel aus und lies die Augen der Drei vor Angst groß werden. "Was bei allen Guten Geistern soll das denn für eine Überraschung werden?!", fragte Brax panisch. "Weiß ich auch nicht, rülps.", entgegnete der Helfersteinkauz. "Aber ich bin sicher sie, rülps, wird einen mächtigen Eindruck hinterrülpsen, äh, hinterlassen." Weitere Schockwellen, die noch stärker als die Erste waren gingen zusammen mit dichtem unheiligen Rauch, der durch alle Ritzen der Holzwand quoll, von dem Kessel aus und Brax, James und Sepp waren sich einig, dass sie hier unbedingt heraus mussten, weswegen sie eiligst begann an ihren Fesseln zu arbeiten ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass der Alte sie bemerkten könnte. Dieser war zu vertieft in seine Arbeit, als das er Eulmerts Machenschaften wahrnahm. Sehrwohl nahm er aber den Ausbruchsversucht der Drei wahr. "Wollt ihr das wohl lassen!", zischte er und näherte sich ihnen mit einer weiteren Flüssigkeit. Doch dafür hatten unsere Freunde keinen Blick mehr, sie sahen nur noch wie Eulmert weiter an diesem Etwas herumhandtierte und zappelten nur noch mehr. "Hört sofort auf!", herrschte sie der Alchemist, der noch immer nichts mitbekam, wütend an, "Oder ich werde euch das Gesicht verätz..." Ein lauter Knall ertöte und nun endlich wurde auch der Alchemist darauf aufmerksam. "Was zum Kuckuck...!", fluchte der Alte, schwebte zur Holzwand und zog sie gänzlich zurück. Eulmert stieß ein empörtes 'IIIeeekkk!' aus, als er und sein "Werk" von Richard Pampelberg offengelegt wurden. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Sepp sogar, dass der Wahn aus dem Gesicht des Alten wich und blankem Entsetzen platz machte, doch dann hatte er sich schon gänzlich zu Eulmert gewand und versuchte ihn zu packen. "Was glaubst du, was du da tust, du dummes Federvieh!", rief er zornig aus, doch er bekam Eulmert nicht zwischen die Finger, da dieser wie ein Kobold von Tisch zu Tisch flatterte, und dabei, fröhlich summend, immer weiter etwas in den Kessel warf. "Bleib stehen du!", schrie der Alte, dem man ansah, dass ihn der Wanhnsinn wieder im Griff hatte und er so nicht mehr bemerkte, dass die Masse immer wilder brodelte, zischte und langsam über den Kesselrand hinaus schwabte. Auch der Kessel selber zitterte immer mehr - nicht mehr lange und es würde etwas ganz Übles passieren! James und Brax gelang es als erste ihre Hände, bzw. Hand aus den locker gewordenen Fesseln zu holen und so schnell sie konnten halfen sie auch Sepp dabei. Endlich von ihren Fesseln befreit hatten die Drei nichts anderes im Sinn als dieses Labor schnellstmöglich zu verlassen. So eilten sie, von Eulmert und dem Alchemisten ganz unbemerkt, durch die Tür in den Gang und von dort ins Freie. Die Schockwellen waren mittlerweile so stark, dass sie sogar außerhalb des Hauses zu spüren waren, weshalb unsere Freunde froh waren nicht mehr in dessen Inneren zu sein. "Na, dass ging ja noch glimpflich aus.", meinte Brax und wollte schon weitergehen, doch Sepp und James rührten sich noch nicht, sondern starrten besorgt durch die Fenster ins Labor. Viel war nicht mehr zu sehen, denn der unheilige Rauch war schon zu dicht, doch die gelegentlich aufflammden Feuerbälle zeigten, dass der Alte immer noch versuchte Eulmert zu fangen. "Was ist?", fragte Brax und nach einem Blick in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, welcher ihm alles sagte, fügte er so hinzu, als hätte er in einen sauren Apfel beissen müssen, "Ooohhh! Ich weiß as ihr sagen wollt! Wir müssen diesem verückten Zausel helfen, richtig?!" "Ja Brax, dass müssen wir!", bekräftigte der Junge, "Er mag zwar was weiß ich mit uns vorgehabt haben, doch so ein Ende hat niemand verdient." "Da hat Mylord Recht, Herr Brax.", stimmte James zu und der Hutkopf gab sich geschlagen. "Ihr habt ja recht...", seufzte er und sprang auf den Kopf des Jungen und verwandelte sich in die Hutkopfrüstung, "Aber dann nichts wie los jetzt!" Das liesen sich James und Sepp nicht zweimal sagen, weshalb sie wenig später wieder auf dem Weg ins Labor waren. Die Luft knisterte förmlich schon vor Spannung und eine Schockwelle nach der anderen jagte durch das Haus. Im Labor selber sah man durch den dichten Rauch nur noch grob, wie er sich säulenförmig aus dem Kessenl emporhob um dann die Umgebung einzuhüllen. Die Masse selber blubberte und brodelte schon auf dem Boden und immer öfter schossen Flammenbälle aus ihr heraus. Inmitten dieses Treibens jagte der Alchemist noch immer verbissen den Helfersteinkauz, dem gar nicht bewusst war, was für ein Unheil er da anrichtete. "Bleib endlich stehen!", keuchte der Alte schon langam außer Atem, doch in seinem Gesicht war immer noch bloß der blanke Wahnsinn zu sehen, "Du entkommst mir sowieso nicht! Ahahaha!" Doch da hatten James und Sepp den Alchemisten schon gepackt und zerrten den wie wild zappelnden Richard Pampelberg nach draußen. "Lasst mich los, ihr Magier!", schrie er, "Ich muss den entgültigen Beweis erbringen hier und jetzt! Ahaha! Und ihr werdet mich nicht aufhaaaaahhh!!!" Just brach der Alte ab, denn nun war der Höhepunkt erreicht: Die Masse explodierte in einem großen Feuerball, dessen Druckwelle ihn und unsere Drei die restlichen Meter aus dem Haus des Alchemisten schleuderte bevor dieses zu brennen begann. Während sie unsanft aber ansonsten unversehrt auf dem harten Höhlenboden davor landeten, zischte Eulmert, in Flammen gehüllt und wie ein Komet einen Feuerschweif hinter sich herziehend, durch das Dach nach oben in Richtung der Öffnung in der Höhlendecke. Er konnte nur noch ein "Bis bald Freunde!" rufen, da war er auch schon verschwunden. 8.6 Der Weg hinaus Vorsichtig und auf alles gefasst rappelten sich Sepp und James wieder auf. Doch von Eulmerts Gebräu ging keine Gefahr mehr aus, denn es war durch die Explosion nun vollständig verdampft und so wurde "nur" das Haus von Richard Pampelberg ein Raub der Flammen. "Man darf sich nie zu früh freuen...", stöhnte Brax, der die meiste Wucht der Druckwelle abbekommen hatte, "Aber immerhin haben wir es ja noch überlebt." "Das sehe ich auch so.", stimmte Sepp zu. Noch bevor James auch etwas dazu sagen konnte, lenkte ein lautes Stöhnen die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den geretteten Alchemisten. "Oh... Mein... Kopf...", ächzte er und schwebte mühsam in die Höhe und erschrack beim Anblick von dem was vor kurzem noch sein Haus war. Dann sah er die Drei an und zu ihrer Freude verschwand der verklärte Blick aus den Augen des Alten. "Ihr... Ihr habt mich gerettet... Ob... Obwohl ihr Magier seid...", murmelte er und langsam schien sich sein Geist wieder zu klären, "Oh ich war so dumm!!!" "Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragten die Drei vorsichtig, denn noch trauten sie dem Frieden nicht. "In Ordnung?", wiederholte der Alchemist und sah sehr bestürzt aus. "Es ist nichts Ordnung!", rief er und Sepp, James und Brax machten vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück, aus Angst, der Alte könnte wieder dem Wahnsinn anheim fallen und sie angreifen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen geschah nichts dergleichen, stattdessen fuhr Richard Pampelberg ernst fort. "Ich hätte dieses Zeug niemals brauen sollen! Durch diesen dummen, dummen Fehler ist erst alles so weit gekommen." Unsere Freunde wussten nicht, was der Alchemist von ihnen wollte, denn scheinbar sprach er mehr mit sich selber. Aber dann sah er sie wieder an und mit einem verlegenen Lächeln streckte er ihnen vorsichtig seine Hand entgegen. "Ich weiß, dass kommt ein bisschen plötzlich, doch ich möchte mich für mein unverantwortliches Betragen entschuldigen.", sprach der Alchemist und im ersten Moment waren die Drei sprachlos. James fing sich zuerst und ergriff die Hand ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. "Wir nehmen Eure Entschuldigung an.", sprach er und dies lies das Gesicht des Alten strahlen, "Mein Name lautet James und dies hier sind Sepp und Herr Brax. Und Euer Name war Richard Pampelberg, richtig?" "Ganz recht!", erwiderte der Alchemist und sah alle noch mal an, "Ich möchte mich nochmals in aller Form dafür entschuldigen, was ich in meinem Wahnsinn mit euch gemacht habe." "Kein Problem.", winkte der Junge ab und Brax fragte skeptisch, "So weit so gut, aber möchtest du uns lieber mal nicht erzählen, was du hier machst und warum du überhaupt verrückt geworden bist?" "Wenn ihr das wollt...", begann der Alchemist, "Dann will ich euch meine Geschichte erzählen." Und so erfuhren unsere drei Freunde davon, dass Richard Pampelberg einst ein normaler Mensch war, der in der Grafschaft lebte. Er war einer der wenigen "reinen" Alchemisten und war auch damals schon bestrebt zu beweisen, dass auch Alchemie allein genauso mächtig oder sogar mächtiger als Zauberei sein kann. So arbeitete er eifrig an verschiedenen Experimenten und eines Tages hatte er auch eben jenes Mittel gebraut, welches ihn in das verwandelte was er jetzt war. Als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre ergriff auch noch ein schrecklicher Wahnsinn von ihm Besitz. Verrückt wie er dann war, fühlte er sich in der Grafschaft so "umzingelt von Magiern" nicht mehr sicher, weshalb er in der darauffolgenden Nacht seine sieben Sachen packte und heimlich aus der Grafschaft verschwand. Nach langer Wanderung fand er sich auf dem Bergpfad wieder und da er immer noch ein richtiger Alchemist war, sprengte er sich kurzerhand einen Spalt in der Erde so weit frei, dass er ins Höhlenlabyrinth gelangen konnte. An diesem Ort errichtete er sich in mühevoller Handarbeit ein neues Haus mit einem neuen Laboratorium und forschte seitdem an sinnlosen Experimenten herum. "Und vor zwei Tagen dann habt ihr das Höhlenlabyrinth erreicht und den Rest kennt ihr ja selber...", schloss der Alte und fügte hinzu, "Ich möchte eine Sache allerdings wissen: Was hat euch an einen Ort wie diesen hier geführt? Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, lebt man hier abgeschieden vom Rest der Welt. Ihr müsst es mir aber nicht sagen." "Natürlich dürft Ihr es in Erfahrung bringen.", meinte James und erzählte nun seinerseits ihre Geschichte. "Was ihr nicht sagt!", entfuhr es dem Alchemisten und er Strich sich nachdenklich über seinen Bart, "Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass es so schlecht um Bosrebb bestellt ist." Ein entschlossener Ausdruck zeichnete sich auf seinen Augen ab. "Wenn das so ist, dann darf ich mich nicht noch länger hier unten verkriechen! Ich werde einen Weg finden mich zurückzuverwandeln, doch zuvor werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um euch zu helfen!", sprach Richard Pampelberg mit fester Stimmte, "Also, was kann ich für euch tun?" "Oh...", machten Sepp und James, sie mussten erst über dieses Angebot nachdenken, wollten sie doch den Alten nicht einfach ausnutzen. Doch da antwortete schon Brax. "Zeig uns den schnellsten Weg aus dieser Höhle!", schlug er vor, "Immerhin hast du jahrelang hier gelebt, da musst doch ein paar Abkürzungen kennen - oder dir welche gemacht haben." "Also Herr Brax!", flüsterte der Hausdiener ihm zu, "Ein wenig höflicher hättet Ihr Euch schon ausdrücken können!" "Warum?", fragte der Hutkopf und als er James' strengen Blick sah fügte er hinzu, "Gut, beim nächsten Mal! In Ordnung?" "In Ordnung.", antwortete James, da kam auch schon die Antwort des Alchemisten. "Das ist kein Problem.", sprach er, "Ich kann euch den schnellsten Weg aus dem Höhlenlabyrinth zeigen. Das dauert keine Stunde. Allerdings..." "Was?", fragte Brax und korrigierte sich, "Will sagen, gibt es noch etwas, dass wir wissen sollten?" "Ja, wenn ihr nämlich das Höhlenlabyrinth verlasst, gelangt ihr zum Eisbuckel.", erklärte Richard Pampelberg, "Wie der Name schon sagt ist es ziemlich kalt dort, auch jetzt im Frühling, und ihr seht nicht gerade aus, als hättet ihr dickere Kleidungsstücke zum Überziehen." "Ach, jetzt verstehe ich, Herr Pampelberg.", meinte James und fing an in seinem Rucksack zu kramen, "Darüber müsst Ihr Euch keine Sorgen machen, Herr Pampelberg. Für den Eisbuckel sind wir bestens gerüstet." Schon hielt er ein kleines Fläschchen in seiner Hand in der eine blutrote Flüssigkeit schwamm. Der Alchemist erkannte es sofort. "Das ist ja ein Glühtrank!", rief er aus, "Dann ist meine Sorge wirklich umsonst gewesen. Nun denn... Folgt mir bitte!" So führte sie der Alchemist durch die verwinkelten Gänge des Höhlenlabyrinths. "Du James...", fragte Sepp unterwegs, "Was ist denn ein Glühtrank? Und wann hast du den eingepackt?" "Nun ein Glühtrank ist ein Trank, der einen von Innen wärmt und Sie sowie Herr Brax davor bewahrt in den eisigen Gefilden des Eisbuckels zu erfrieren. Die Kälte werden Sie leider dennoch spüren, aber Sie werden nicht anfangen müssen zu zittern oder ähnliches. Ich gebe zu es ist etwas schwer zu erklären, weshalb ich vorschlagen würden, dass Sie einfach abwarten Mylord. Seine Wirkung hält im übrigen drei Tage lang an, doch zur Sicherheit, habe ich noch etwas mehr dabei.", erläuterte der Hausdiener, "Hergestellt habe ich ihn übrigens bei den Feen. Zu der Zeit, als Ihr mit Herr Steffen trainiert habt." "Aha.", machte der Junge aufgeklärt und ging weiter. Unter der Fachkundigen Führung von Richard Pampelberg dauerte es wirklich keine Stunde bis sie vor einen Gang hielten aus dem ein eisiger Luftzug zu ihnen wehte. "Da wären wir!", verkündete der Alchemist, "Folgt diesem Gang noch ein wenig und ihr werdet augenblicklich am Eisbuckel landen." "Oh, vielen Dank, Herr Pampelberg!", meinte James dankbar und verneigte sich. "Ja von mir auch ein Dankeschön!", stimmte Sepp mit ein und Brax folgte ihrem Beispiel, "Und auch ein Danke von mir!" "Ach nein, ich habe zu danken!", erwiederte der Alte gerührt, "Wenn ihr nicht gewesen wärt, dann wäre ich immer noch im Griff dieses Wahnsinns. Dank euch ist mein Geist nun wieder klar und ich kann mich endlich daran machen wieder normal zu werden. Und wer weiß: Vielleicht entwickle ich ja die ein oder andere Möglichkeit um mich auch im Kampf gegen diese Croollons einzubringen! Und außerdem habe ich dank euch meine Meinung zu Magiern ein wenig geändert - schließlich habt ihr mich ja gerettet. Doch nun muss ich mich verabschieden. Es gibt noch viel für mich zu tun und euer Weg ist sicherlich noch lang und beschwerlich. Damit, auf Wiedersehen!" "Auf Wiedersehen!", riefen die Drei dem Alchemisten noch nach, als er wieder im Dunkel des Höhlenlabyrinths verschwand. "Und weg ist er...", murmelte Sepp und musste aufeinmal heftig gähnen. Schlagartig überfiel ihn die Müdigkeit, welche lange Zeit durch die ganzen Ereignisse verdrängt worden war. Er blickte sich um zu Brax und James und sah, dass es ihnen nicht anders ging. "Ich finde, wir könnten eine kleine Pause gebrauchen.", stellte James klar und hatte eine Idee, "Am besten wäre es, wenn Ihr Mylord und Herr Brax nun Euren Glühtrank zu Euch nehmt. Dann kann er während Eures Schlafs seine Wirkung voll entfalten und wir riskierten somit auch nicht, dass Ihr Euch durch die kalte Luft hier einen Zug holt." "Ein guter Einfall!", meinte Sepp und nahm etwas von dem Glühtrank zu sich. Brax war etwas skeptischer, ihm steckte noch die ungangenehme Erfahrung mit den Beeren des blauen Kiemblättlers in den Knochen. "Hat das Zeug irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen?", fragte er deshalb misstrauisch. "Aber nein Herr Brax.", versicherte der Hausdiener, "Dieses Trank ist wirklich gut verträglich - auch Hutköpfe haben ihn schon verwendet." Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte der Hutkopf noch bevor er sich dazu durchrang. "Na gut, gib her das Zeug!", sprach er und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Als dann auch keinerlei unerwünschte Nebenwirkungen eintraten waren sie endlich bereit für ein kleines Päuschen. Und nach ihrem Erwachen wartete dann schon der Eisbuckel auf sie... Hier geht's weiter! Bitte weiterklicken... Das neunte Kapitel... Oder wollt ihr noch mal das siebte Kapitel lesen? Dann klickt bitte hier. Kategorie: Veloci Kategorie: Chronik